Roku-nen wa Namida (Tears of Six Years)
by mykarosal
Summary: When Oliver Davis landed himself with a girlfriend, Mai is pretty much devastated. Every day was painful. And the only thing that she could do then was to leave. And now, six years since then, Mai came back with a newer and better version of her. What will happen when one case is going to bring her back together with the man she used to love?
1. Prologue

When Oliver Davis landed himself with a girlfriend, Mai is pretty much devastated. Day by day, she could witness the sweetness that Oliver hadn't displayed to anyone of them.

Every day was painful. It's too much for her young heart to take then.

And the only thing that she could do then was to leave.

And now, six years since then, Mai came back no longer the stupid cry baby that she was but as a stunning confident and successful career woman who worked her way to the top.

What will happen when one case is going to bring her back together with the man she used to love?

* * *

 **Prologue**

Things are still pretty much the same in the three years that Mai had been introduced to the paranormal. It has been years since Taniyama Mai had started working as an assistant for the ghost hunter Shibuya Kazuya, now she knows is the real Oliver Davis.

Aside from the few months that the office had been closed after finding Eugene's – Oliver's older twin brother – body, Oliver decided to permanently open the SPR branch. She was sixteen then.

Things had been pretty much the same the group of psychic weirdo's who chose to bond together. They are still noisy – crazy bunch that Mai had came to think of as her precious second family.

Things were going great then. Hunting ghost and making tea for the stupid narcissist.

And it all came to a change when she was about to turn eighteen – when the ice-prince Oliver Davis introduced his girlfriend.

Amelia Wall – the blond haired green eyed girlfriend of Naru. It's pretty much a mystery for them who Amelia really is. All that they knew is that he is Oliver's childhood friend. Both Lin and Madoka speaks only good things about her as well.

Amelia is nice, pretty, with the same intellect as Oliver. Aside from that, she is a powerful psychic as well. She get along with everyone including Mai herself. And Mai likes her as a person.

And that is what sucks!

Because even though she should be happy for him, Mai just can't help being jealous.

Jealous because she knows deep within her heart she wanted to be the girl for him. That, even with her botched confession years back, she loved him and still loves him.

Mai felt her heart's breaking while she was idiotically smiling at everything. She felt like she is losing in a battle that she didn't come prepared for. Everyday, seeing Oliver and Amelia together, smiling secretly at each other, holding hands, going to lunch dates, Oliver being sweet with the foreigner, Mai can't help but secretly wallow in her pain.

The brunette tried dating other guys – trying to see if somebody can help her ease the pain. Mai dated men with good intentions. All were handsome, smart, funny and most importantly, had liked Mai for a long time.

Bou-san and her friends were pretty surprised when she introduced her boyfriends to them. They had expected her wallow and cry in the corner after the announcement of Oliver's change in relationship status. But Mai just laughed it off and said that she too has a life – not that she wants to tell the truth anyway.

But her friends are much more surprised with how fast she changes her boyfriends. Some would last a few days if she doen't really like them. Other's a few months – just because they are really kind and patient with her. The longest is her current boyfriend, a friend in high school that liked her since middle school – Kaito.

From the start Mai had set the line clear, they'll date and she'll try to love him. Mai liked him as a friend why not as her lover?

Kaito knew of Mai's newly founded play-girl status but liked her nonetheless. Out of all the boyfriends Mai had, Kaito is the only guy that she might have liked.

But still she wasn't in love.

…and she's guilty for it.

 **Vrrrr….Vrrr…**

 **'Ah, Mai. Happy Birthday! I know you'll pretty much busy today but I want to celebrate with you if its alright.?'**

 **'Anyway just call me if you can. I love you babe!'**

Mai just lets Kaito's call go into the mail. She doen't really have it in her to go anywhere today. And to think that it's her eighteenth birthday.

She's so not in the mood.

"Great…" the short haired brunette muttered as she continued to lay down on her comfortable bed. "Happy birthday to me….yay."

Mai turned to her side and looked at her pink hello kitty alarm clock.

 **8:06**

Great…she's late…again….

But instead of hurrying and getting out of the bed, Mai just chose to continue lying on her bed. She doesn't want to go to work and see everyone….Bou-san, Ayako, her friends, Kaito and most of all, Oliver.

She doesn't want to get out her bed either.

 _Should I skip work?_

Mai wondered whether she should go to work or not. Well, she's already late anyway, so why not.

Mai was about to call in sick when another call came into her phone.

The brunette was just lying on her bed as she waited for the voice call to be finished. And when it did, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Somehow, her mind went blank. She can't seem to think nor do anything right now. But upon closing her eyes, she knew it's time for her to do something.

The brunette rose up from her bed and prepared to start her day – the life changing day of her life.

Things had gotten hectic since then.

She remembered going to the office three hours after the start of her shift.

Remembered the familiar noise for her SPR friends.

Remembered going to her boss's office.

And lastly…she remembered dropping the bomb of her latest news that shocked even the narcissist himself.

 **"I quit."**


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver

****Hey guys! Just trying to post my 1st Ghost Hunt fanfic. I've been inlove with all the fanfictions that I've read in the years that passed. Just trying create my own version as well. Well see how my imagination goes. ******

* * *

 **Chapter One: Oliver**

In the familiar busy streets of Shibuya, there's a certain building that houses a certain unusual office. If one has a problem with ghost and anything related to the supernatural, then this is place to go to.

 **Shibuya Psychic Research aka SPR.**

In the six years that had passed, SPR became a household name for the unexplained psychic phenomena. They resolve cases ranging from ghosts, possessions to curses and occasionally demons.

Things had been great for the group. Six years after their third year anniversary as a group, they are still together.

Things were still the same save for one…

…they are now incomplete without a certain brunette.

It has been six years since the clumsy brunette named Taniyama Mai suddenly left the group. It came to a shock to them all when she announced it to them.

Of course it was Bou-san and Ayako who were against it the most. They can't seem to let go of their favorite sister figure. But despite the tears from almost everyone – including the snotty medium Hara Masako, Mai bravely said her farewell to them.

Same goes for Oliver Davis although he won't admit it to anyone that he was affected as well. He was so used on having Mai inside the office, livening things up. Things were lively with her there. Most of all, he cared for her as a friend.

And with her announcement to permanently leave the group, Oliver can't help but feel an uncertain pang in his heart.

 _"Are you coming back Mai?" surprising everyone, it came from the narcissist. Relying on his instincts is something the scientist in Oliver doesn't really believe in. It wasn't his strength, it's Mai's. But upon seeing that sorrowful look on Mai's eyes, he already knew the answer._

 _"No." She softly answered._

Oliver could still remember the things that followed. The phone that she received from someone reminding her about something. The hugs, the tears that fell – even when Amelia cried while hugging Mai, Oliver can't seem to remember nor care at that time. All that he can see is Mai and that warm yet pained look on her eyes.

He remembered hugging her tightly as she whispered her final words to him.

 _"Good bye…Naru."_ and then she's gone.

It has been six years since then. Six long painful years. And day by day, Oliver can't help but wait for a certain brunette no matter how long it has been…even if there's no hope that she'll ever come back.

A knock suddenly broke the raven haired blue eyed scientist's reverie. It seems like for the past few days if he wasn't really busy with his work, the only thing that he does is to day dream.

Clearing his throat he ordered the person to come in. What greeted him was the sight of a short haired green eyed blonde popping her head from his door.

"Oliver?"

"What?" he answered but then went back on reading on his files. The blonde frowned at his action but just let it go as she was already used to his snappy attitude.

"A client came, you might want to get out from there." Obviously Amelia's referring to his dark office. After all these years, Oliver became much more of a recluse and just preferred to stay and drown himself in his work.

A sigh came out from the man's mouth. "Alright." He said still not looking up.

"Good." Then the woman closed his office's door.

Oliver Davis just can't help but sigh at how strained things are between him and Amelia. The two had gone out for almost four years but somehow things were no longer working out for the two of them. That's why they broke up.

No – from the start, things were not working for the two of them.

Oliver thought that he loved the woman. He really did at first that's why he worked hard on changing himself even though it wasn't really like his usual cold and stoic self. Going into dates, making Amelia happy because then again, Amelia was his first love even when they were children.

He had loved her ever since he was young – although she was dating his older dead twin brother Eugene. And with Gene dead, he tried to have his own shot at romance although he knew how wrong it was that time.

Oliver dated her since he knew that Eugene never really loved Amelia.

Both Oliver and Amelia were happy or so he thought.

But as the years passed by things had been strained with the two of them. Instead of dates, the two of them were holed up in a fight. Oliver blamed it on Amelia's constant infidelity while she blames it on Mai. On how she blames it on his former assistant, Oliver doesn't know nor care. He hadn't heard about his ex-assistant since she had left, how much more when both he and Amelia separated four years since she was gone.

But that didn't really matter right now.

After deciding to end their four year long relationship, both of them tried be civil with each other even as a boss and as an employee.

Picking up his black notebook, Oliver made his way out of his office. What greeted him was a man nervously sitting on black sofa while Lin – his assistant sat on the other with his trusty laptop at the ready. He took the remaining vacant couch and prepared himself for the interview as Amelia brought in four cups of tea that she made for the nervous customer.

Oliver observed the man and took note of how uncomfortable he is despite looking extremely rich with his expensive tailored grey suit.

"Name and what's the problem." Oliver immediately barked in a no nonsense tone. The man with a light brown hair and is in his thirties just can't help but sweat a little at the intimidating aura of this man.

At 26, Oliver Davis – the famed parapsychologist and PK user, commands an intimidating aura around him.

"I'm Satsuma Genichiro. I work as a General Manager for a newly established hotel in the outskirts of Yokohama just three hours away from here." He cleared his throat and deeply breathed in as he continued. "Strange things happened after the renovations finished. Sometimes, we hear claims from our staffs of somebody standing at the foot of their bed when in fact they checked in alone. Some say that instead of having a good night sleep, they would only dream of a strange things about a fire, a song and a woman.

Things were pretty harmless at first but then it escalated so much more each day. In fact, I just received a call that somebody was pushed right down the flight of stairs with no one pushing them. Some of our staffs would get injury from flying knifes and they would even be locked on the doors for no reason. Others say that something is pulling pranks on them."

"Pranks?" this question came from Amelia. The client directed his eyes on the blonde.

"Yes. Childish pranks like hiding their things, pulling their chairs and many more." Genichiro-san quieted a bit and looked down on his hands that were tightly clenched together. Oliver and Lin observed that their potential client is even more nervous with the way how he kept on fidgeting his legs.

If Mai were here, she would immediately approach the client and whisper calming things in his ears. But Mai is not here so Oliver will just have to wait till he calms down.

"Then…at some nights we could hear a woman singing. It's an extremely eerie song I tell you. What's even more frightening was that the whole hotel would be scorching hot as if it was on fire. We had made sure to repeatedly check the air conditioning of the place but all is apparently well. But somehow, when that ghost woman sings everything malfunctions including the lights. And it doesn't ends there.

After the woman and the fiery temperature we could hear wails and screams everywhere! It's really frightening and I'm afraid we won't be able to open up at this point." The client then raised a determined look towards the SPR head desperately wanting his help.

"Please help us! I don't really know what to say to my boss when she hears this! There are a lot of families relying as workers as well." He said standing up and lowering his head at the boss.

Both Lin and Amelia just looked at Oliver. Even if Satsuma-san won't bow his head on him as a Japanese sign of desperately asking help, they already know that he will take a case as interesting as this.

Sighing, Oliver closed his notebook and made his way to his office. "Please prepare 1 room for a base and sleeping arrangements good for 8 people. Please expect us tomorrow." Pushing the door open, he continue with his last order. "You could tell Lin for the details." He address to his slightly older friend.

Before he could completely get inside his office, he could hear his client sigh in happiness – it was as if his burden was removed somehow.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! I just hope this case will be gone before Mai-sama hears about it." And cue in the stunned looks of the trio, especially the dark haired narcissist.

 **'Mai?'**


	3. Chapter 3: Amelia

**Chapter Two Amelia**

It took the whole team almost three hours to Yokohama from Tokyo. With their luggage and equipment, the eight-person team composed of a ghost hunter/ narcissist, an onmyouji, an exorcist, a medium, a psychic, a former priestess and a renegade monk; all prepared for their excruciating trip to their latest case.

The team had been briefed of the details and can't wait to see the terrors of the newly-built hotel.

The arrangement was the usual, with Oliver, Lin and Amelia were using the official SPR van while the others are in Bou-san's car. That way Oliver could still have his peace and quiet without the rambunctious nature of his employees.

But although it was quiet, there's still this pressing uncomfortable aura inside the van. Even Lin took notice of it – Amelia's constant longing look that she sends to Oliver though the other guy doesn't really notice it .

Amelia took notice on how far apart both she and Oliver had seated. Back then, they were as close as a glue but now they were like magnets on the same poles – never touching.

The blonde can't hide her disappointment at how things ended up with Oliver and her. Where had things gone so wrong?

Was it because she constantly tries to make him jealous by being close to other guys?

Was it because they no longer sees eye to eye?

 _Or was it because of Mai?_

 _ **Mai** _– Amelia just can't help but clench her fist whenever she remembers the woman that she hadn't heard of for years. There really was no reason for her to hate the brunette. Amelia really liked her – she's kind, witty and smart in her own way and is beautiful though it seems that Mai doesn't really notice it.

Amelia thought that things were fine even without Mai on their team. However, things got quiet and the mood got darker. Her new friends turned even more quiet and now seldom comes to the office.

It's okay for Amelia as long as Oliver is still the same or in her case – still cares about her. But to her horror, he also changed. Days, months and years passed by but Oliver turned cold with her. It's okay the problem was with her, she tried to understand that it might be because of their work. The stress might be too much for the professor.

But the truth was slapped on face when she accidentally read Oliver's mind….

 _ **Mai….**_

The brunette's name has been a resident case on Oliver's mind. And even when she's not with him, it was her that Oliver was secretly longing for. And it's making Amelia so jealous and mad.

 **Jealousy really is an ugly disease.**

So ugly that it makes one do unreasonable things…

In the wake of her anger and wish to make Oliver try to be jealous, she resulted in flirting with men. She openly dated other guys although she is still together with Oliver. She just wanted to see him so jealous that he would come crawling to her feet.

But all of her plans back fired on her when Oliver completely finished their relationship. 'No use continuing something so ridiculous' he said.

And if it her family wasn't one of the main sponsors for BSPR, Oliver would have fired her right on the spot. But she may be fortunate, that Oliver still has respect for both his and her parents.

"I'll be sure to get him back…." She relaxed her posture in what she calls her 'bitchy pose' **"…I promise"**


	4. Chapter 4: Case of a Diva pt 1

*****So as you can see I'll be posting multiple chapters as I can _(shigoto wa isogashi kunai desu.)_ Also, I don't own Ghost Hunt! Reviews and comments please, I wanna see what things I should work on with! Doumo!****

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Case of a Diva – Start of a Case**

A long haired blonde male and a short haired red-head female can't help but jaw drop upon taking in the beauty of the nature that instantly greeted them as their car passed by to their client's place – the Chateau Chevalier.

They were still a few minutes away from the main site of the hotel and had just passed the huge entrance gate and everything that their eyes can see is only the huge expanse of greenery and healthy hills.

Everything was is a wonderful splendor.

"Oh my god!" Takigawa Ayako can't help but gush. Excitement can easily be seen in her expressions. "It's so beautiful here!"

"You're right. It's so good that we will be spending a few days in here." Says Takigawa Housho aka Bou-san. He too is quite giddy knowing that they're going to stay in this beautiful place even if this is for a case.

Ayako suddenly crossed her arms and gave her husband of three years a playful pout. "Hmph, if I didn't marry someone a poor as you I would have enjoyed traveling around the world with a rich man."

A playful laughter just came out from Bou-san's mouth as he gave his wife his own mocking look. "As if Baa-san." He said and refocused his eyes on the road. "If it weren't for me, you'd be an old-maid now and…" unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish his sentence as his infuriated wife attacked him with her purse.

 **"You!"**

Both husband and wife tandem continued to have their own version of flirting – the verbal war; while the three people riding on the back seat just sighed at them.

"There's no use stopping them now." John Brown– the blond exorcist just sighed. He is already used to this scenario after working with them for almost a decade.

"Children." Hara Masako let out a snide remark. She can't believe that even after all these years and being married at that, both Bou-san and Ayako are still acting ridiculous.

"Hahaha." Came from the man just three years older from Masako. After all these years, even surprising the medium, the one that changed the most would be Yasuhara Osamu – the group's resident researcher.

Aside from being a paranormal researcher himself, Yasu, matured from being a playful prankster to a serious and even more confident man even on par with Oliver Davis. He is now a well known prosecutor but still somehow finds time in helping SPR from case to case.

For Masako, she finally stopped standing on the limelight as a celebrity medium and just focused on working as a medium if she receives requests. Although she quite missed being a celebrity, being an ordinary citizen was a welcomed change. And now she's dating Yasu.

As for John, he still works as a parish priest and exorcist. Few years back, he was invited for a high ranking position within the church and has to move to Vatican, should he accept the proposition. But not really surprising everyone in the group, he chose to be just someone ordinary.

As for the husband and wife tandem, Bou-san still works as a rock star, finally their band made it big on the charts but still he continues working as the main force of the group.

Ayako, however, is still a doctor in her parents hospital. And instead on focusing an curing patients, she is much more interested in working for the office doing paper works as the president. That way, she could still have time doing whatever she wants to – talk about irresponsible.

The group continued to appreciate the beauty that they passes by. From the fountain, to the tress, to the flower bed, the attractions – everything spells beautiful, elegance and money.

They were even left in awe when they finally arrived at the 1800's designed chateau. Big is an understatement. It is huge!

There's an approximately 6 floors with huge French windows on it. And although, the place looked old and have an old history, it is still well kept or the renovation did a really good job.

Upon reaching the front doors, a valet and butler immediately attended to them. Bou-san gave his car keys to the valet as they soon approached the awaiting butler.

"You are from SPR, I presume." From the velvety voice of the butler. Still in awe with the place's elegance, they just can't help but nod.

With a smile, the butler bowed down in a perfect manner and let led the way. "This way please."

The group quietly followed the said butler as he led them to their base. Everywhere they look screams elegance and wealth. The paintings that were hanging on the wall are all antiques and are painted by famous people. The Lalique vases that were used as flower vases are all worth of thousands of dollars. The crystal chandelier that was located in the front lobby is worth millions on Ayako's estimate and added with the mini crystal chandeliers illuminating the hallways… now, how many millions more is that again?

All in all they were at awe.

"I've been in countless beautiful hotels in the world, but never to a place as beautiful as this." Masako can't help but utter not forgetting to cover her mouth with her kimono sleeves.

"Me too." Ayako replied.

The butler stopped in his walk and faced to two women with a smile on his face. "Thank you, milady. I'm sure the mistress will be pleased if she hears that. This has been in her family for years."

They were about to ask what it means when the butler – who's name they still don't know informed them that they've arrived.

With a knock, the unnamed butler opened the door for them to enter. Once inside, the SPR crew is amazed with the look of their new 'base'. The room have three huge white French windows, red carpets on their feet, in-style sofas and chairs were laid out for the whole team to use.

And a kitchen bar!

Good thing they have their own kitchen bar to prepare for tea or food.

"This is something…" Yasu absentmindedly commented. To followed the others and immediately went inside the room.

Upon hearing the opening of the door and the immediate chatter of his team, Oliver and the other three people that's currently with him faced the newcomers.

"You're late." As usual, their boss is pretty much irritated right off the bat. _'Nothing new there.'_ They all thought.

"Yo Boss!" the blonde monk saluted as he took a sit on one of the soft looking sofas. _'This is comfortable.'_ He thought referring to the seat. The others soon followed him and settled in, quite tired from the long trip.

Oliver waited for them to take a breather and settle in before formally starting the case. Loudly closing his opened book, he immediately got everyone's attention.

"Now that you're all here, I would like to introduce you to our client – Satsuma Genichiro-san." The said client stood up and bow down to everyone. As the other's observed their client, he looked even more tired and withdrawn than what Lin told them.

"Thank you so much for coming." The man said then gave Oliver a questioning glance. Oliver immediately got the meaning on the client's look.

"The team has been briefed already so there's no need to worry."

Satsuma-san sighed in relief. He wasn't really looking forward on re-telling the horrors of this chateau. It still bring shivers down his spine whenever he thinks of those things.

Lin; the ever stoic silent robot of SPR, glanced at his clock and motioned to his younger charge.

"It's pretty late for us to conduct the interviews now Noll. We won't be able to the setup cameras at this rate." The team then remembered that there are a hundred or so employees that experienced the haunting. And seeing at its already almost 5 in the afternoon, it might get to dark for them to setup their camera.

The dark haired professor looked at his clock and sighed. At this rate they won't be able to do anything.

"The whole hotel is quite big for us to cover now. We'll do both interview and setup tomorrow morning. There's nothing more we can do right now but to observe this night." he barked. He is pleased seeing that his employees are intent on listening to him. Oliver then faced his client for one last thing.

"Our rooms?"

"I have prepared two rooms for you. I thought it would be best for you to share rooms." Meaning the guys and girls will be separated. Satsuma-san thought that it would be good however he didn't expected a bark of refusal from the girls side.

 **"I refuse!"** both Ayako and Masako said. The two women had the said look on their faces – anger.

Ayako had that haughty look on her face as she crossed her arms in utter annoyance. "I refuse to stay the same room for the whole duration of the case with that woman." She pointed at Amelia who have a dark look on her face as she looked at both women sitting on the other seat. She too had her arms crossed.

"Even if I have to pay for my own room I'll do it if I have to. Just say the price." Masako directed at the client. She refuse to stay and sleep in the same air as that pretentious woman named Amelia Wall. It's already a problem that they work and breathe the same air, how much more trying to be civil with that woman. _'No thank you'_ she thought.

The client looked confused on how respond. The others looked like they already expected this to happen while Oliver just pinched the bridge of his nose. He can already feel the headache coming.

 _'Not this again'_

Ever since both Amelia and Oliver broke up, Amelia's relationship with his team deteriorated. Things got heated up when on one of Oliver and Amelia's fight, Mai's name was dragged into it. As a chain reaction, Ayako and Masako went in their overprotective mode when the other woman started calling their precious friend names.

Amelia tried to use her influence with BSPR to fire the team however Oliver blocked all of her demands and was now forced to stay quiet. The team however is just happy to ignore her.

Satsuma-san is about to say something when the door opened and revealed a new presence. Everyone turned their heads only to be greeted by a handsome man with platinum blonde hair, a pale white envy worthy complexion and captivating summer green eyes.

Almost everyone were captivated with this intruder's good looks – almost, as both Lin and Oliver was as stoic as ever while the girls and even the guys…blushed at his presence.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I heard your conversation so…" he says approaching the dumbstruck team in the lounge.

 _"Wow…even his voice sounds sexy."_ Ayako can't help but think herself. Well, there's no use not appreciating an apple when presented to you after all. This stranger really is handsome after all – a good different kind of handsome than Oliver Davis. However both men stood at almost the same height at 6''ft something.

"Alexander-sama!" the frantic voice of Satsuma-san immediately got their attention. The man totally went subordinate mode and is deeply bowing to the man. "I didn't know you'll arrive today. I would have asked someone to fetch you at the airport."

The said man just chuckled as he faced the general manager. He looked frantic just seeing him now. How much more if dropped his news?

"There's no need to worry about it. I'm just here to oversee things a little bit before my lady arrives here."

If one doesn't know how pale white can a person get, then they would have found out if they sees Satsuma-san's face. He looks so white that he is about to pass out.

"A-ah…I see…."

Mystery guy just placed his hands on the older man's shoulders. Somehow, he knew why the man is in a nervous wreck. Their lady after all is a woman of unpredictable force.

"She heard of what's happening here." He started. He wished for the man to calm down. It's not good for his heart if he's this nervous. "She's very worried with every one of her staff so she rushed here ahead of schedule."

The man obviously relaxed with this strangers words. The team could not help but wonder who he really is.

Good thing, Oliver is now tired of the drama and stood up and immediately got every one's attention.

With a cold look on his face, the blue eyed scientist faced off with the green-eyed stranger.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked coldly. The man seemed surprised with the cold look on Oliver's eyes. He can't help but smirk a little.

"Alexandre de Volkan, at your service." He with a flourish as he made a bow. When he looked up, Oliver still have the cold look on his handsome face.

 _'There's no playing with this guy….'_

Alexandre stood up and formally introduced himself this time.

"I work as the butler for the head of the Goldschmidt family also as her assistant. My lady will be coming here later at night so oversee things in the chateau." He stated then remembered something. "About your rooms, we could prepare separate rooms for each and everyone of you. Seeing that the hotel is still yet to open, we have lots of rooms available for you."

Everyone cheered at that while the couples namely Ayako-Bou and Masako-Yasu, asked to share the same rooms. Alexandre agreed to it and gestured to Satsuma the orders.

After a few fuss, everyone settled to their rooms and had dinner together. The dinner was scrumptious just as what is expected with this extravagant place.

Even Oliver, who mostly kept quiet and make annoying remarks; have no problem with their service.

It was around few minutes after 10 in the evening that an activity occurred.

While everyone else in the team went back to their rooms to hit the sack early, Oliver opted to reading his case file and reviewed a few things about the case. He can't seem to focus though as his eyes kept on closing off.

Finally deciding to succumb to sleep, a female scream could be heard in the whole chateau.

Without a word, he bolted from his door and followed the sound of the scream. The sound came from a room a floor above from his. Along the way, he met with everyone only donning their sleep wears.

"What happened?!" asked Yasu.

"Hell, if I know." Muttered Amelia who's running beside him.

Oliver didn't bother with the two and immediately went into the room where the scream came from.

What greeted him is a sight he never expected.


	5. Chapter 5: Case of a Diva pt 2

*****My last update for the night. I'll try to post every Do youbi (Saturday), maybe? Not, sure. I do write everyday though. Anyways, just keep the love coming please. *****

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Case of a Diva – The Comeback**

 **Flashback**

 _"What happened?!" asked Yasu._

 _"Hell, if I know." Muttered Amelia who's running beside him._

 _Oliver didn't bother with the two and immediately went into the room where the scream came from._

 _What greeted him is a sight he never expected._

A female staff was backed in to the corner of the room. In the darkness of the room it's quite hard to make out what really was happening but somehow Oliver was able to make out the outline of another long haired female who's hands was stretched out to the crying female.

Its back is crutched in an extremely uncomfortable way as its long tattered bloody dress leaves trails of blood in wake. The creature kept on approaching its intended victim making the woman scream.

Oliver could hear the gasp of horror from everyone behind him specially from the medium and the psychic. He needs to do something.

"Bou-san" the monk nodded in his way and immediately positioned his fingers for his mantra.

 **"Nan man ku bazara dan man!"**

Even with the loud chants of Bou-san, the still creature looks unaffected. Instead of disappearing like Oliver first expected, it just stopped in its tracks and slowly faced the team.

They could feel bile slowly rising up from their throats as they were face to face with the grotesque figure of the woman. It's face is melting, its flesh raw and rotten. It's mouth is drawn back into a sickening grin – that causes goosebumps on their skin.

Then the ghost disappeared.

"I-it's gone…"

Oliver went inside the dark room and stood in its middle. "It just escaped." He said and then faced the frowning medium.

"Hara-san."

"Yes?"

"Can you still feel the spirit?"

The said medium just closed her eyes and tried to locate the spirit. Opening them, she immediately informed her boss of her assessment.

"It's still here though it's presence feels so faint…as if it's not coming from the building itself. I also felt other spirits as well when that woman appeared. But when she disappeared, so did they." She answered.

"So you can't ascertain where she is right now?"

Masako shook her head as saying no. "I'm sorry."

Oliver just kept quiet and thought about the case. It was then that an irritated remark came from somebody's mouth.

 **"Useless."** Says the one woman just leaning on the wall as the others are talking about the case. She has this irritating condescending look on her pretty face – it irritated most of her colleagues.

The raven haired medium however displayed a rather venomous look on her eyes. _'If it isn't so low…I would rather wring this b*tch.'_

The platinum blonde male leaned his frame in the door frame. He was preparing for something when he heard of the scream and so are the events that happened in the room. And now he is just watching the SPR team discuss about the specifics of the case while the red haired woman attended to the frightened female staff.

Alexandre also noticed that everyone was on edge when the woman on the wall commented about something.

 _'Is it okay to trust them?'_ he wondered.

The handsome man is about to follow the team inside when he heard the familiar clacking of heels coming from his right. Facing the newcomer, a smile immediately appeared on his lips as he greeted his mistress from where he stood.

 **"What's going on?"** says a soft but authoritative female voice. Hearing this, the team immediately quieted down and looked at Alexandre who's standing by the door.

"The spirit manifested, my lady."

 **"…I see."**

Oliver and the gang waited for the new comer to show up. Hearing Alexandre call her _'my lady_ ', their quite sure that this woman is their real client.

Oliver wanted to meet the owner. He knows that for sure this woman knows something about the case.

The gang – aside from Oliver – waited with a breath. The sound of heels over the carpet ensued. Alexandre moved back and gave the mystery woman a bow.

Stunning legs and a slim waist instantly greeted Oliver's eyes.

 _'Nice legs.._ ' Oliver can't help but appreciate as he saw a pair legs covered by a tight fitting crème pencil skirt that ended to her knees. His eyes continued to travel of l upwards.

He can tell that the woman has a nice body with her small thin waist. She wasn't voluptuous either – just right even for the narcissist's standards. And she's wearing a white long sleeved button shirt.

She has this long slim sexy neck and a fair white complexion showing from it. Her hair is in a shiny chocolate brown and is in a French-twist. Oliver's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the hair. Seems like he now has a thing with brunettes that he developed as he continue to miss that precious ex-assistant of his.

The face however is something that he still can't comment on seeing that she is still facing her butler.

 _'She must be pretty too.'_

Oliver didn't know how right he is upon finally seeing the face of the brunette.

A collective gasp could be heard inside the room as the SPR group finally meets the Goldschmidt mistress.

Inexpressible emotions can be seen from their faces.

 _Longing_

 _Happiness_

 _Joy_

 _Surprise_

And certain **hatred** coming from a certain blonde woman.

Alexandre isn't blind and so that's why he could see the look of surprise on both his mistress and the SPR's faces. He somehow got a clue with what is happening.

Clearing his throat, he got the other party's attention.

 **"Minna-sama. I would like to introduce you the head of Goldschmidt family and the owner of Chateau Chevalier – Lady Maria Antoinette Isla Taniyama Goldschmidt."**

The woman who's name is finally revealed, schooled her shocked expression to a smiling one.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

The team finally woke up from their surprise and all yelled at the same time.

 **"Mai!".**

 *****Cliffhanger, I know..******


End file.
